


Chimney Sweep

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Christmas, Community: tf-speedwriting, Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen, robots adopting human holidays, tf_speedwriting 2012 advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots host a Christmas Eve sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimney Sweep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tf_speedwriting's 2012 Advent Calendar. No, i don't know why they're throwing a slumber party for these kids, or why it's on Christmas Eve. it is, however, a believably G1 cartoon plot device.

Title: Chimney Sweep  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters: Jazz, Bumblebee, Blaster, human OC  
Prompt: Chimney  
Notes: Written for tf_speedwriting's 2012 Advent Calendar. No, i don't know why they're throwing a slumber party for these kids, or why it's on Christmas Eve. it is, however, a believably G1 cartoon plot device.

The smallest of their party guests raised her hand. "Excuse me, Mister Jazz?"

Jazz looked up from the sleeping bags he was helping lay out. "What's up, Missy?"

Missy looked around the room with a frown. "There's no chimney."

"No chimney?" Jazz asked, glancing to Blaster and Bumblebee for an explaination.

"Yeah!" another of the children attending the sleepover agreed. "How will we get our presents if there's no chimney?"

Immediately upon the pronouncement, the rest of the children broke into an unhappy chatter. Some of the younger children even started crying.

"Hey now," Bumblebee tied to be reassuring as Blaster turned on some soft instrumental pieces. "It's all right. You'll still get your presents. You guys don't need to cry."

Jazz had been confused by the children's initial concern, but at the mention of the presents he remembered the stories that Sparkplug had told them all about various holidays after they'd woken up. "Hey now, don't be sad! It's Christmas Eve and we're having the best slumber party ever, right?"

Nods and sniffles were his replies.

"All righ then! No need to worry." The saboteur grinned his biggest grin. "We don't need a chimney in the party room to get presents. Ol' Saint Nick just needs a chimney to get in, right?"

Missy nodded. "Right!"

"Well, we keep ours in Red Alert's security office, so that no Decepticons can come in and steal them."

Silence greeted that statement, before the children erupted in cheers and excited babble. The three mechs in the room looked at one another in relief. Jazz was pleased that he had been quick enough to prevent disaster.

He'd just have to make sure that Hound had a believable hologram of a chimney in place on top of the _Ark_ by the time the children woke in the morning.


End file.
